


Jealousy

by jubjub



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dancing, Diakko endgame, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubjub/pseuds/jubjub
Summary: Diana is a smart girl, so how and why is she having to get involved in this idiotic mess?Or Dianas kinda jealous, Andrew has a thing for his friend Akko, whos totally oblivious.(read tags) :)
Relationships: Diakko endgame dont worry, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, One-sided Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 54
Kudos: 202





	1. You like her?

Diana flushed, embarrassed at herself for quickly retreating after seeing Andrew and Akko...getting a coffee together? She huffed out a breath, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face, and gently patting down her clothes, straightening up and breathing back in once more. Hadn't Andrew been with Akko quite a bit lately? At her favourite local coffee shop too, what a hindrance. 

Diana reset herself and began her way into the shop once more, this time set on reaching the counter and ordering herself the usual, a black coffee, just right for studying. And she did so flawlessly, even leaving a substantial tip for the kind man who actually remembers what "the usual" is, every time.

But when she turned and saw who had sat in her favourite spot who other could it have been but Andrew and...Akko...who looks quite cute today, kind of dorky, and her smile is bright as usual, and her eyes- why are her eyes looking right at me? 

"Diana." Andrew gently said across the room with enough power for her to hear but not disturb the whole coffee shop, and Akko beamed and waved her over. She sighed as though this were the worst possible outcome-which, it was! She needed to study! There is an exam in like...6 weeks!

But she goes over there politely and sits anyway, anything less would be shamefully rude.

"Good afternoon Andrew, Akko."

"Hello, Diana!" Akko said in an excited tone

"Diana, studying I assume? Are we bothering you? 

"No such thing Andrew." Sipping her coffee and looking across from her, where Akko sat next to Andrew, they each respectively had a mocha and an expresso. 

Diana begins to unpack her organised folder of flashcards and info sheets, discreetly hearing Andrew and Akko share a conversation about...witchcraft? There are some strange people in this world, she supposes, as they go on about what animal they would turn into or something ridiculous that she doesn't pay attention to. 

Not long after, maybe an hour, Diana is nearing the time she would take a break, or get a coffee with a small amount of milk, just to keep her going. Sitting next to these two... kind of started to bother her, like the time Akko said Andrew would be a pretty ballet dancer, they laughed and Andrew pushed her gently, or when they kind of fought by bumping shoulders for a whole five minutes, or when Akko won a game of rock paper scissors and side hugged him when he pretended to be grumpy, for some reason it had pissed her off. 

Akko and Andrew still discussing the strangest of things, Andrew saying Akko would be a rabbit because shes kind of dumb and tiny and Akko telling him he would be a donkey "cuz" he's so stubborn, and after that, a beeping noise starts and suddenly Andrew stands, quickly looking at her "Diana, can you look after Akko a while? It's my father." She nods as he leaves to take the call. 

Well if Diana was bothered before now it was much worse, Akko looking directly at her made her a different kind of bothered..? Like she wanted to squeeze her or something...

"Akko."

"Diana" Akko laughed, "a pleasure!" she said, imitating a 'posh accent'.

"So, what are you doing at this coffee shop? It didn't seem very productive." Diana questions earnestly, genuinely curious. 

"Well, I think I'm on a date?"

At that Diana perked up once more, forgetting the coffee she had just been craving, "Excuse me?"

"Like- A friend date!" Akko stuttered nervously "I'm not-" she coughs "I'm not interested in Andrew-" A moment passed, Akko finally finished coughing, "I am not on a romantic date." Akko finished, red-faced.

For a moment Diana had been shocked, but it made sense, Andrew and Akko, they looked good together, Akko was good for Andrew, he had certainly...been more pleasant since he started interacting with Akko. Akko is a good person, she should be happy to hear this, Andrew was a decent guy, he had money and his future was promising, he's well educated...they balance each other quite well. 

_So why is there something in her chest twisting a little?_

"Akko you have no need to hide your and Andrews relationship from me." Diana said gently, closing her eyes and wishing she had that coffee once more to clear her throat a little, "I don't want to seem as though I'm imposing or...going to judge you two."

Akko silently stared at her, their gazes meeting when Diana opened her eyes, feeling a little trapped suddenly by the red gaze and a rushing fever that seemed to heat up her body.

Diana paused a moment, breaking the eye-contact and quickly grappling with her thoughts, _Gosh! Did I really just become flustered after looking at her?_

Akko suddenly broke into a quiet giggle, "No silly, I'm REALLY not interested in Andrew. We are friends." she laughed again, "but that was sweet, you're sweet Diana!"

"I am not s-"

Swiftly Andrew returns, looking a little dishevelled "Hey guys, sorry about that, my father wants me home, kind of an emergency" he sighs and turns "Sorry Akko, I can't give you a lift to your dorm."

Before Akko's mouth opened Diana quickly offered "I'll get her back to her dorm room Andrew,"

Andrew looked surprised a moment and quickly fixed his impression, looked at Akko, then looked back at Diana "Thank you." finally with a quick wave and smile, he was hurrying off. 

The second Andrew had left the air was a little thicker with tension once more, and they looked at each other.

"You really don't have to," Akko said, but her shy smile and eyes betrayed her, she looked so sweet it was hard for Diana to even think about how to respond, but before she could embarrass herself Akko quickly said, "Thanks though, really."

"We are, um, going to the same building anyway."

"Yeah but you're in, like, the fancy area, the opposite side right?"

"I suppose I am.," Diana grumbled _The fancy area?_ "Anyway, another coffee?"

* * *

After each getting another drink, Akko still opting to have a repeat mocha, suggesting she would never tire of "the chocolatey caffeine nectar of life" while Diana sighed, annoyedly...mostly at least. Akko pulled Diana next to her this time, making her head rush at the sudden action and proximity of Akkos perfume that makes her smell sweet like a freshly picked strawberry, but then actually suggesting Diana shares her study tips, wakening Diana up from her reverie. After another half an hour they had finished their drinks and Akko was running out of focus and attention, Diana decided to start packing up, barely ignoring the fact that Akko had started to lean her head down on her shoulder. 

"Akko, please lift your head, I've already messaged my driver, we should st-"

"Your driver!?" Akko's head lifts speedily,

"Yes, now-"

"You have a driver."

"Akko we need to stand outside and wait," Diana says, standing and making her move towards the exit 

"Wait okay-"

Once outside the driver doesn't take long to arrive, in the black sleek car and Akkos eyes light up like it was a pink limousine but once inside it doesn't take long before Akko has realised that this car is not special enough for excessive energy exertion and her head lands softly back on Diana's shoulder. 

Though Diana had felt a little embarrassed, not many people felt relaxed around her like this, most people refusing to come too close to her, as though she were a flower, or treating her as though she was royalty, but Akko just saw her as a person, it was comforting. "Akko you are somehow managing to be tired after two coffees"

after a pause, the sleepy girl responds

"mm, two mochas."

Diana laughs, just a little. 

After Lotte had helped her basically 'deliver' the sleepy Akko back to her dorm, she made her way back to her own, and on the way felt her phone buzz, looking down she saw Andrew had messaged her, 

**Andrew** : Thank you

 **Andrew** : Is she back? 

After typing out her reply, admittedly a little slowly, feeling smug for being the one who took Akko home, 

**Diana** : Shes back in her dorm, Lotte made sure.

 **Andrew** : Oh good.

 **Andrew** : By the way

 **Andrew** : Diana..

 **Andrew** : did you think we were a thing? 

This time Diana paused out of sheer nervousness, 

**Diana** : Well, are you? 

**Andrew** : No.

Diana breathed a sigh of relief, but it was shortlived,

 **Andrew** : I think maybe I might be interested, though. 

**Andrew** : could you see it? Am I being obvious? 

Diana let him continue to shower her with messages, deciding to focus on walking more than reading, she knew that Akko might pursue something with someone, but realising it could be Andrew or soon...It was a little unsettling. The incessant buzzing had annoyed her so she looked once more, 

**Andrew** : Theres this party coming up

 **Andrew** : Could you come? 

**Andrew** : and invite her, I cant invite her my dad will not like that

 **Andrew** : Like I want to maybe just see if I have a chance though

 **Andrew** : Id owe you bigtime. 

Diana scrunched her nose at the idea, asking Akko out just to hand her over because Andrew isn't brave enough to face up to his own father?

 **Diana** : That seems wrong. Ask her yourself.

 **Andrew** : my Father already picked my date for me :( 

Finally reaching her corridor she pinched the bridge of her nose, she really didn't want to hand Akko over like that. 

_Wait, "hand Akko over?" What am I, her girlfriend? Oh, there's no way I have a crush on Akko._

**Diana** : FINE. 

**Diana** : You better not leave me with her all night.

 **Andrew** : Omg Diana youre amazing! Thank you sm!

 **Andrew** : Ill take her to the dancefloor the second you guys get here. 

**Andrew** : promise. 

After locking her door back up, turning off her phone and gently putting it on charge, she ungracefully dropped onto her bed and sighed into her pillows. _Diana what have you gotten yourself into..._


	2. Im so dumb

Akko woke up to a serious headache, she had barely eaten anything but passed out friday afternoon following her smart decision of using up all her energy by drinking coffee the whole day, only to have Diana have to take her home, _how embarrassing...how am I going to face her in class on Monday..._

"Morning Akko," Lotte murmured and broke into a yawn, "You slept through the whole of Friday evening!"

"Akko wouldn't have done anything if she was awake anyway." Sucy snickered,

"Hey! I'm not that useless. Plus I had nothing to do yesterday..." 

"That's the point, Einstein," Sucy muttered before turning back to her little experiment

"Don't be mean Sucy it's barely 9 am..." said Lotte, placing her glasses onto her face gently. 

"Well, whatever! I'm gonna make the best of today!"

Just in that very moment, Akkos phone buzzes and she smirks at Sucy, as though the noise had somehow proven her point, lifting the phone and unlocking it smugly to see Andrew, telling her that at his fathers place tonight there's a party, and weirdly enough, it seems like he's bragging, since he mentions not being able to invite her, 

Akko: no worries! ur dads a butthead

Andrew: Yes, quite a butthead.

Andrew: Anyway, I wish you could come.

Andrew: dont sneak in

Akko: i could sneak in

Akko: O_O

Andrew: please dont,

Akko pauses to laugh, imagining how humourless his face would look right now, he's probably terrified of the concept, and she sighs a little, realising crashing his parties never goes well, and dropping down on Sucys bed face first. 

"What's wrong Akko?"

"tue werld wunts Suzee to be riht" she halfheartedly mumbles into the mattress, then turning her head for the next part to be comprehensible "Andrew has a party but.."

"His asshole dad said no to his 'outside school friends' again?" Sucy questioned, actually sounding bitterly awake for once 

"Exactly.."

"Oh Akko" said Lotte, joining her sitting on Sucys bed.

But then Akkos phone vibrated again, and again, and she sat up, realising she was getting a call from an unknown number, "Oh, uh" Answering the call quickly, Lotte leaned in a little towards Akko. 

"Hello, Akko."

"-Diana!?"

"Andrew's party is tonight, would you like to accompany me?"

"uh, um...Yeah sure, how'd you get my-"

"Very well, I will pick you up at 8 Akko. See you then." Diana ends abruptly, shortly after a dull silence, the cutting noise of the phone call ending filled the space of silence that permeated the room. 

"Was that- Did Diana just ask you out?" Lotte faltered, glasses falling slightly off her nose, "W-well." she gulped. 

Almost as if triggered by Lotte, Akkos throat suddenly felt dry too, and she also gulped down a sparse amount of moisture, "Yea, I think she did."

Sucy just grinned and continued her experiment. 

_Okay wow, that was lucky, should I tell Andrew? Or leave it as a surprise...Gosh! Do I ask Diana where she got my number? Well I mean she could probably get anyone's number no matter who she asked, who am I kidding, Its Diana! ...Okay but ITS DIANA. DIANA JUST ASKED ME OUT TO A PARTY. Am I crazy and totally misreading this? I mean, she could be doing it as a friend, but I really hope it's not as a friend, I mean, I kinda tried flirting with her last time we were together? Did she get the hint?_

* * *

Akko had taken her time picking out this one pink dress she had gotten really cheap and wondered if it would be okay, she had never been so nervous before about getting dressed, usually, she didn't care how people saw her, its literally how Andrew and she became friends, he was intrigued by her, and she wanted him to realise 'it's okay to not care!' but now shes looking in the bathroom mirror and wondering if maybe she should have cared a little more, she has no idea how Diana will dress or how silly she will look next to Diana, who always seems to be perfect. But before she could wonder too much, it was almost 8, and rushing to her room to sit on her bed was her only priority. 

"Akko taste test this mushroom for me." 

"What? Sucy no! I'm goi-"

"Cmon, I need to make the best pie in class on Monday so I genetically modif-"

**knock knock**

Oh my god, Diana to the rescue again, Sucy could be the most terrifying culinary arts major.

"Coming!" Akko yelped, running to the door and getting out as soon as she could, just barely slamming the door behind her before she realised her and Diana were staring face-first into each other's eyes, Diana quickly stepping back from her close position to the door, not expecting such an exit. "Good evening, Akko," Diana said, slightly quicker than her usual pace, turning her head away a little, "Shall we be off?" Akko couldn't resist looking down, seeing Diana's beautiful blue dress, "Wow you look..." she paused, letting her eyes trail back up "so good Diana." and if Akko hadn't been looking hard enough she would have missed the slight furrow of Diana's brow before she resigned, looked back at Akko and gently let her own gaze wander, causing a curious spike of heat in Akkos stomach, "You also look quite...good." and without saying anything else, Diana took off walking down the hall, Akko quickly recovering to follow her. 

Arriving at the party was the least of her worries, the car ride with Diana had enough tension for the rest of her life, but once they were inside, Diana seemed inexplicably calmer, she and Akko had quickly taken the fruit cocktails on offer and gently began sipping, in this golden lighting, Diana seemed ethereal... like she was on a magazine cover and not really stood in front of Akko, not really asking her to a party, or looking her up and down in a way that confused Akko to her core, not really dressed so pretty Akko couldn't take her eyes off... and just as she was about to try to talk to Diana

"Akko!" Someone bellowed, shaking her from her trail of thought "I'm so glad you could make it!" Andrew smiled gently coming up beside her "Diana, I'm so glad you two are friends. You invited her?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I borrow her?"

"Of course not Andrew,"

For a moment Akko felt relief flood over her, although Diana's eyes were basically creating tension wherever they roamed, they were no longer focused on Akko, relieved because Andrews familiar, Andrew is her friend, maybe she should ask him why he thinks someone as amazing as Diana would invite her, but as well as the comfort of familiarity, the excitement faded the further she was being pulled from Diana, and it started turning to dread, _what if some guy goes over there and-_

"Akko I'm so glad she invited you, guess you hit it off in the coffee shop!"

before Akko could even think to respond he continued "May I?" he said, offering his hand in a rush, smiling.

She smiled too, finally letting herself relax again, laughing a little whilst doing a silly curtsey "You may".

As they danced they joked about her poor form, and she prodded at his unimpressive muscles, joking about how maybe he should eat more eggs or something, but before soon their fun and games had to end, as Andrew was being called up to do formal things so, he kissed her knuckles while bidding her a good night, and asking that she enjoys herself until he's free again. 

* * *

It took her a while to find Diana, she was now sat on a large chair, nursing her second drink, _she looks a bit pissed, maybe some guys really did pester her_ she thought worriedly, _I know!_

"Diana! come dance with me!" Akko announced, more commanding than requesting, but Diana only looked at her unamused, until Akko started doing a little dance of her own, a silly one, and Diana had to hide her mouth behind her hand to cover her slight amusement, at this, Akko quickly seized her other hand, stealing the glass from out of it and setting it down, then pulling Diana to the dance floor, "What is it? Don't know how to dance Diana?" she teased, earning a smirk. 

"Oh, I do, perhaps not like you though."

"Want to learn?" she questions, knowing shes entering dangerous territory if Diana says yes, getting closer to the edge of the dancefloor and the other people dancing and slowly pulling Diana closer. 

"I'll consider it." Diana said sounding as though she might laugh, perhaps thinking of the image of Akko's silly dance, _Well! I'll give her silly!_ Akko reasoned deviously, allowing Diana to first position them in a traditional waltz partner dance, hands pulling her left hand onto Diana's shoulder, and the other into Diana's hand, then Diana gently placed her right hand on Akkos hip, Akkos mind was racing but it only spurred her on, they started moving but instead of the waltz, Akko was going to change it up a little, she sucked in a quiet breath and gently pulled their conjoined hands down, forcing it so that Diana's hands were both on her hips, and then sliding her right hand back up Diana's arm to settle with the other around Diana's neck, and smirking before looking up at Diana once more, only for her smirk to fall right off her face.

Diana was looking at her with such heat and glassy eyes that an eruption of butterflies stunned her, sending a hot feeling low into her body, barely even realising that Diana had just tugged her hips closer, leaving them pressed against each other most menacingly. 

The breath she had sucked in was sucked out of her with just one look into those eyes, they carried a heat she had never seen before in someone, as though they said more than Diana ever would, and she found herself quite unable to look away from them despite their obvious ability to render her completely useless, _Sucy might be right_...Akko suddenly felt herself filled with energy again, forcing herself to breathe once more, fighting the urge to lean in closer to Diana's expensive perfume, and instead, smiling up at Diana, and swaying her hips a little against Diana and her hands, which seemed to bring a more awake look into Diana finally, who gripped her a little tighter but said nothing, opting to continue their promiscuous dancing.

Akko actually started to relax a bit, this felt more natural than anything her and Diana had ever done, more natural than their conversation, or their limited moments of eye contact, this felt right, just feeling each other sway, she felt herself break out into a smile, and Diana followed with a discrete smile of her own, suddenly Akko felt before she saw, Diana put up her guard, Diana's hands loosened from her hips and her eyes tore away, smile vanishing, and before Akko could whine at the loss she heard the cause, Andrew quietly somewhere called out for her, further in the centre of the dancefloor, Akko went to try and question Diana, feeling a little lost and confused but Diana simply coughed into her own gloved fist and with her eyes closed, mumbled that Akko should go find Andrew. 

* * *

To say Akko was confused was an understatement, Diana had practically left immediately after Andrew found them and Akko hadn't managed a word, she and Andrew danced again before the party stopped in favour of everyone's upper-class 'reasonable sleeping hours', but the ten o'clock end was anything but reassuring, she hadn't been drunk but she felt muddled and confused, Andrew took her home and she put on a cheery act for him since he seemed so chuffed the party went well, and he was being especially kind, he even walked her to her room, engaging in interesting conversation that she's sure she would have much enjoyed if she didn't just realise how much she wanted Diana, and wasn't so bewildered. 

"I feel so STUPID Lotte oh my god!" Akko exclaimed, looking like she was trying to pull out her hair, or maybe open her scalp to search her mind for WHERE THAT WAS APpROpRIATE. "It totally wasn't a date, she must have been SO uncomfortable my god."

"Shh..Shh" Lotte soothed, gently removing Akko's hands from her head and holding them, "It's okay! I'm sure it wasn't that bad, you didn't kiss her or anything right?"

"No..." For a moment Akko felt relief "But I basically grinded on her...you should have seen her face at the end, I must have read her body language so wrong she literally RAN AWAY!" Akko sighed, "I'll never be able to face her again," she lowly breathed. 

"You sure you're not misunderstanding something?" Sucy commented off-handedly, almost as an afterthought, still testing her mushrooms. 

* * *

Andrew: Holy hshittt diana... thank you so much

Andrew: honestly im so glad u did this, i think its really worked out :))) 

Diana just groaned looking at the messages, wishing Akko hadn't been so alluring. _Why does she manage to seduce me without even trying...shes just doing some friendly dancing and my mind starts wandering._

Once more Diana grumbles into her pillows and reluctantly types out a "you're welcome" before trying to sleep and forget the burning feeling in her chest. _He will be so good to her, I shouldn't feel like this._

That night both Diana and Akko went to sleep feeling conflicted and upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably mostly Dianas POV. in the next foreseeable chapters. But I did need you guys to see from Akkos pov for this one. 
> 
> Im considering doing some art to go along w each chapter? :0 What you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Diana had decided that she would take some time away from Andrews romance drama with her friend Akko, and go and do some research on some of her favourite subjects to relax but as usual- her life decided to make it difficult for her. 

On her way there she managed to bump right into someone who she definitely didn't need to see any more of in her life at the moment. 

Andrew smiled and looked dangerously like he might hug her, but thankfully, he didn't. Andrew seemed to have a skip in his step and looked as though he had slept like a baby. 

"So Diana what are you doing in town today?"

"Just heading to the Library" Diana grumbled, but quickly resumed her polite nature "What about you Andrew?"

"I'm actually going to meet Akko!" He continued, talking about how lately Akko had been quite 'cute' and how they had recently hung out more, Diana couldn't help but bristle. If she thought it couldn't get worse then she had thought wrong, Andrews mouth suddenly snapped shut and readjusted into this flustered smile and his face went a shade redder, and the next words out of his mouth officially sealed her unlucky streak,

"Akko! H-Hey!" Andrew lightly rubbed the back of his neck and moved on his feet a little, nervously, Diana could only calmly breathe through her nose and try to calm herself as adrenaline suddenly pumped -who knows why. 

When Diana turned, Akko looked adorable, wearing some cute red and white clothes that accentuated her bright eyes, Akko went to greet her but Diana knew she needed to stop whatever Akko was doing to her, these painful feelings were of no benefit to her, so she quickly interrupted and announced her leave, that she needed to head to the library nearby, 

“Wait.”

Diana turns back and quirks an eyebrow as she faces Akko, who suddenly seems nervous.

“I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with us too?” Akko asks, her voice a little shaky, averting her gaze from Diana and casting her gaze downwards as she taps her foot nervously.

From the corner of her eye, Diana can see the surprise on Andrew’s face, but Diana can’t say she doesn't feel similarly.

If anything, she feels suddenly much less interested in sticking around, like some awkward large claw gripped her chest, "Sorry, I'm busy." A heavy silence settled and Diana quickly turned with a simple "Goodbye".

Diana disappeared inside, and it irked Akko that she didn’t glance back at her once. Akko couldn’t stop herself from staring, from torturing herself with questions or from beating herself up with regret. But there was Diana, steely as ever. She didn’t need to pay Akko one measly glance. As if she had all the answers and none of the questions. To stave off any tears that pricked at her eyes and threatened to display how upset she was at Diana's dismissal, so she quickly laughs it off with a noise that almost came out sounding a little too much like a restrained sob, and then turned to grab Andrew to head to their favourite cafe. 

Once they're inside however her nervous energy doesn't dissipate, she feels embarrassed and worried that she has lost her friend. She’s so worried that she can see Andrews patience wearing thin, his face contorting with more annoyance each time she furtively glances around.

Fortunately, Andrew doesn’t speak up, though, but his annoyance doesn’t sit well with her.

If she’s panicking enough to visibly annoy him despite his recent change of character, it’s bad.

And the knowledge that her panic is reaching dangerous levels isn’t helping her calm down either.

“Are you okay?” Andrew finally whispers after a while, and it’s not until then that Akko realizes she needs to speak to Diana properly. To fix whatever she fucked up.

Akko remembers when she first met Diana, some person who had been blocking her path to class had turned around, Akko came eye to eye with a blonde girl. Her green eyes are alight with fury and her lips are curled down into a scowl, but somehow, the only word Akko could think of was _pretty_.

She knows girls like her. They’re always so physically perfect, so pretty that Akko finds it hard not to envy them, however, it’s not just this girl’s physical beauty that strikes her. That coldness in the girl’s eyes, she recognises it and she dreads it. This girl could ruin her if they ever crossed paths. This girl needs to be avoided at all costs. But soon after that, Akko and Diana's quarrels became igniting, exciting, something Akko would look forward to, and eventually, they began helping each other, Diana became more prone to speak her feelings, they realised slowly how much they really had in common... how their struggles were much similar than either girl had imagined. And now...Akko had ruined it all, with a dance. 

When Diana finally sat down in the library, she couldn't help but feel a sense of shame at how rudely she had acted towards her friend, someone she doesn't want to hurt. She can only hope that in the end, Akko will realise that Diana is doing this all for her and that she will thank her when she and Andrew are happily dating. Officially.

After quickly rubbing her eyes and sighing, she began to pull out her books, one dropping loudly to the floor, clattering in the quiet library, and - before she can feel even more embarrassed about all of her recent behaviour, a cute girl leaned down beside her, picked it up, and offered her the book, smiling. 

"Here," 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

After Diana fled their company and Andrew had sufficiently probed her over how "okay?" she was, Akko and Andrew had sat at their favourite seat in the comfy little coffee shop that was awkwardly close to the library.

They had ordered their drinks, Akko indulging herself in a milkshake and feeling a little grouchy still, despite the milkshake. Akko hopes the sweet drink might help her lick her wounds, or at least solve the sour mood she got put into.

After receiving the drinks, she and Andrew sat in silence as she almost inhaled the whole drink within minutes. 

She feels Andrews suspicious eyes on her, Akko just shrugs and smiles while she tries not to overthink what just happened.

Mustering a forced smile, Akko lays her hand on Andrews affectionately, who blushes. 

Feeling thankful and slightly relieved by his presence as a distraction from this whole mess. “I'm sorry, I don't mean to be distracted.”

"No worries," Andrew slips his hand from under hers and fiddles with his hands nervously for a second, before saying, “Hey, we haven’t really had a chance to...well...hang out much today, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m really happy you’re here.”

Akko quirks an eyebrow. “Yeah? You don’t want to run away from me like Diana does?”

Andrew smiles and sighs before turning to the window "She's just nervous about having a friend like you, I guess."

“She really needs a friend like you though,” he admits, before pausing. “Although I need a friend like you, too.”

Akko laughs and nods. “Good to know.”

Silence befalls them for a moment, before Andrew says, “Actually, I also wanted to apologize for Diana. I’m used to her antics, so I can handle them, but I’m sure they must be a little stressful for you.”

Stressful is certainly one way to put it. She’s been able to handle Diana's attitude just fine before that heated dance, just remembering that experience made Akko feel hot.

She’s not sure she should tell that to Andrew, though, so she just shrugs and says, “It’s fine.”

Andrew laughs and shakes his head. “You're a tough cookie, Akko. Besides, I think she will come around to hanging out with us more.”

Akko just smiles a little harder, Andrew is comforting and reassuring, but so oblivious to the actual danger Akko is feeling boiling between her and Diana, the tension, the possible stretch between two new friends ripping, being torn by sexual frustration. 

"She might be avoiding us to help me out," Andrew adds after a moment, looking rather nervous before continuing by saying "I really want to hang out with you Akko."

He pauses, "I told her a while back." Andrew stops there, letting his eyes snap back onto hers, and smiling at her.

Andrew is so sweet Akko just coo's, quickly reminding him of how rude he had been when they met, and that flattery won't get him any free drinks! Letting herself get lost in his company, his safe company. 

Andrew is so sweet and safe, its encouraging. The thing is, though, that Diana encourages her in an entirely different way than Andrew does. Not that shes comparing or anything...but while Andrew's presence is comforting, Diana's is daring. 

Diana is a challenge.

* * *

  
For a moment, they stare into each other’s eyes as they smile, before the girl blinks dazedly and averts her gaze, instead, focusing on her own math textbook.  
They both sit down at the table Diana was stood by, setting out their work material.

  
However, Diana's attention quickly returned to the girl, watching as she scrunches up her face rather adorably as she tries to solve the math problems before her.

"Would you like any help?" she offers kindly, the stranger smiling at her and quickly breathing a breath of relief. 

"Would you be so kind?" she said in a soft, stable voice, nothing like Akko's, which was sharp-edged and amusing with its expression and exaggeration. Not that Diana was comparing. 

  
"No problem." Diana responds. 

The girl had been quick to understand Diana's descriptions and theory, and since the girl had also been quite appreciative and polite, Diana may have slipped in a few of her favourite tips and tricks too. 

  
“Because of you I might just pass my next exam." the girl added humorously, pushing some silky hair away from her eyes, 

  
"Are you doing badly in math?" Diana asked, quite impolitely, she realised once it left her mouth, but before she could apologise for probing where she needn't the girl replied.

"I would fail if I relied on my classes alone. You're the first person to make the math make sense," the two of them made eye contact briefly as she said this, but the girl quickly looked down, 

  
"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Diana added slowly, deliberately, was this girl nervous around her? "May I ask your name?" 

The girl looked up a little shocked and amused "Oh of course! We haven't even been introduced have we?" smiling and shaking her head, she presented her hand out slowly to Diana, adding:

"Eve, and you?"

Diana took her hand, which was slightly calloused and tough, completely opposite to the small gentle physique that the girl presented otherwise, "Diana." 

Eves eyebrows shot up slowly, but not enough to create lines on her forehead, a controlled reaction of shock, then as her eyebrows dropped, she gently stopped shaking Diana's hand, fluttering her eyelashes at her, "Diana Cavendish?" Diana nodded, "Wow, what a lucky lady I am." Eve added. 

  
"Nonsense," Diana smiled, feeling as though this meeting was now political, her body had automatically become robotic and the natural flow she felt stilted around her, this girl was someone who knew her, knew her status, knew her families power.

Diana had spent too long around Akko, she had become too comfortable and let herself become accustomed to company and friendship without the fluttering eyelashes and forced compliments, without the status and expectation. Normal life. 

Diana quickly jolted her head back to the work in front of her, she definitely shouldn't think of Akko as such a comfort, she knew that, Diana knew she was too attached to Akko and her way of life, the way Akkos simple happiness made her heart pound harder than any complicated gold necklace, or well thought out dinner date and fancy clothes. 

Suddenly, Diana didn't feel like working, or maybe she didn't feel like being here in the library. Eve was good company, she was pretty and polite, small and well-mannered. But all Diana wanted was her bed. All she wanted was someone loud and sharp-edged. 

"Diana, would you do me the honours of a date?"

Diana quickly turned her head to Eve, who's head rested in her hand, she had turned her body to be mostly facing Diana, Diana happened to look down as the girl slowly uncrossed and recrossed her legs. 

  
Diana looked up at smug eyes under dark lashes.

That was definitely purposeful.

Diana gulped. Diana shouldn't be comparing. Diana shouldn't be wanting sharp-edges. This girl was controlled, this girl was calculated, Diana could read her, a little callous, some political knowledge.   
This girl was soft and stable. Safe.

A world away from the scary, scary uncertain dangers of naivety, of childish wonder and ignorance that creates passion, of sharp edges and determination. 

  
"You know what? Alright." Diana quickly got out her phone, before she could regret this, or muse longer on why all her fears and excitement are drawn from the same place, or why those fears make her think of someone. 

  
Diana couldn't entertain the thought any longer, so she quickly got the girls number and started packing away, excusing herself from the library, feeling like she's fleeing a crime scene. Diana definitely felt like she could be labelled as 'Guilty' right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm uploading short chapters but I hope the speediness of them makes up for it :) 
> 
> I'm so sorry to anyone who's really just wanting to see these idiots kiss and hug but (spoilers)
> 
> ~~Akko and Diana need a bit of motivation for all that.~~


	5. fck it I like you

* * *

Akko didn't waste any time in school, Akko cared more about keeping her friend than losing her over some silly crush, even if Diana did make her feel like magic, so when she saw Diana, she had immediately needed to question her. 

Walking over with a quick pace, Akko exclaimed "Diana!" 

Diana had glanced at her, looking a little bit like a deer caught in the headlights, but slowly her face became stoic once more, 

"Hello, Akko,"

"Diana we need to talk.." Akko glanced around, noticing Dianas usually posse refusing to move or even act like they weren't essentially begging to hear their conversation, they just stood there attentively.

Until Diana raised her hand, and as though she were royalty, they bidded their goodbyes quickly and scurried off, giving Akko icey glances on their way.

"Look Diana," Akko started, still slightly disturbed by the figures of Diana's friend group still hovering at the edges in the background, "I know I messed up, and I made this super awkward for us both." Finally looking back at Diana.

"I'm sorry." Akko sighed, letting her eyes close. 

But at the long silence, she just peeked up at Diana who seemed to be looking anywhere but at her. 

"Akko don't be silly."

Akko felt a little offended, after apologising and all-that's what she gets? _I know I shouldn't grind on my friends but I did apo-_

-"I know you didn't mean to exclude me from any activities at the cafe, Andrew messaged me."

_What?_

"Really Akko you needn't apologise for me running off- I just thought I was interrupting...well...A date." Diana said courteously, but failing to hide her embarrassment. 

_Diana wasn't mad at Akko for grinding on her at Andrews party? What?_ Akko happily slumped a little, letting the stress fall off her shoulders, _Diana just thought Akko was dating Andrew- Jus-_

_Wait..._

"You think I'm dating Andrew?" Akko questioned, a little distressed. 

"Yes?" Diana answered simply, using one finger to curl a strand of her hair, 

"Well, that's silly. We aren't dating." Akko pouted.

Diana smiled a little and rolled her eyes, acting as though she knew more than Akko did about the matter. 

"Whatever you say Akko." Diana chuckled, turning to get to class, For a moment, Akko pondered that Diana was just covering for Akko, pretending like Akko didn't totally flirt and dance with her, maybe this was Diana's way of saying she wasn't interested, just letting them move on.

so before Diana could leave Akko stopped her. 

“So, we can forget that awkward....whatever...that happened?” Akko asks-deciding that letting their ignorance of the dance could be extended to her too, a hopeful thrill running down her spine as she anticipates Diana’s reaction and a hopeful end to the reconciliation.

_Akko needs Diana to forget the awkward moment they shared, it was so embarrassing, and Diana was definitely trying to ignore it...Diana was probably straight._

However, Diana is not very quick to respond, instead, pursing her lips as she stares ahead as if deep in thought, as if hesitant.

For a moment, Akko can tell Diana thinks Akko is talking about the outside the coffee shop, so to avoid any confusion, 

“We can forget the dance ever happened, just start with a clean slate,” Akko adds quickly, in the hopes that this will make it convincing enough.

A flash of hurt flickers in Diana’s eyes as she looks up to meet Akko’s eyes again, and it makes Akko wonder, but she quickly forgets when Diana breaks out into a small, breathtaking smile.

"The dance? You're so silly." Diana finally says, almost like a whisper, she continues, "Andrew won't care that we danced."

For a second Diana's momentary softness and smile had brought her some hope...

which Andrews name had only served to dampen and crush.

Akko's chest deflated but her happy smile stuck to her face. 

I guess that's Diana's way to reject me. 

Diana turned finally, walking off with poise and prestige, leaving heartbreak behind her. 

Akko still doesn’t understand why she was so intrigued by Diana– even if they’re something akin to friends now, nearly everything that has transpired between them was difficult to keep up with and challenging, sometimes mean and cold. Yet she wants to know more, spend more time with her, be close to her. Yet they share these moments, where time seems to be frozen around them and all that exists is the other person, and Akko feels a strange uneasy yet pleasant feeling in her stomach.

And now she's going to have to stop wanting those things, she's going to have to let Diana go.

* * *

"Diana!" 

Akko was pacing towards her, looking adorably rushed, her hair a mess. Diana quickly tried to still her expressions to avoid the coy smile that's fighting to emerge.

"Hello, Akko,"

"Diana we need to talk.." Akko glanced around, looking awkwardly at her friends and becoming increasingly nervous. Diana took the hint. 

Diana raised her hand, dismissing her friends to allow for a private conversation.

"Look, Diana," Akko started, still looking nervously around, "I know I messed up, and I made this super awkward for us both." 

Diana quickly looked away from her, feeling guilty for making Akko worry. She had been such a bad friend to Akko lately. 

"I'm sorry." she heard Akko sigh. 

Diana felt so bad, her jealousy that Akko might be dating...or was dating Andrew had made her act stupid and upset Akko.

"Akko don't be silly." she finally managed to get out, "I know you didn't mean to exclude me from any activities at the cafe, Andrew messaged me."

Diana paused a moment, watching Akkos features curiously, "Really Akko you needn't apologise for me running off- I just thought I was interrupting...well...A date." she finally finished, a little embarrassed.

_I really almost ruined our friendship over some silly awkward feelings about my two friends dating...I can be so foolish sometimes._

Akko's features reeled from relieved to worried to upset, Diana found it quite bemusing.

"You think I'm dating Andrew?" Akko questioned, a little distressed. 

_They aren't?_ "Yes?" _wait, why is she upset? Does she not want me to think that? Or is she upset because Andrew hasn't asked her out yet?_ The stress made her fiddle with her hair,

Akko's face settled on a cute pout. "Well, that's silly. We aren't dating." 

Diana smiled a little and rolled her eyes, _she definitely wanted Andrew to ask her out. How cute._

"Whatever you say Akko." Diana chuckled, thinking the issue was resolved, she turned to leave. 

and was a little startled when Akko stopped her. 

“So, we can forget that awkward....whatever...that happened?” 

What?

What awkward thing that happened? Does Akko somehow know about all these awkward thoughts Diana had been having? 

Hesitant to ask what Akko meant, in case it leads to Akko telling her she knows. She knows you think of her strangely. Diana paused. 

“We can forget the dance ever happened, just start with a clean slate,”

Oh. 

For a moment Diana feels a little upset, forget their dance? What? She surely can't know how Diana had felt during the dance so...

What does their dance have to do with Akko dating Andrew? 

Then Diana realises, breaking out into a smile.

"The dance? You're so silly. Andrew won't care that we danced." Diana settles after realising that Akko might be worrying that Andrew would think something of their slightly 'lax' dancing. 

Akko just smiled back at her, looking a little small- I guess I hit the nail on its head, Diana thought. And with that, a pang of hurt returned to Diana's chest, but the conversation so she turned, walking off before Akko could tell that it hurt. 

Diana shouldn't be possessive of her friends. She shouldn't want to monopolise them. She shouldn't wish that the dances between her and a friend meant _more_. 

_Oh, but how she does._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i uploaded two in one night but i needed to get these two chapters out of my head...  
> as you can tell these two gays are NOT on the same page at all. Or... I guess they are?? But like??? 
> 
> stupid happy that some of u guys are coming back to read every chapter ily guys u3u
> 
> (Spoiler)
> 
> ~~yes this chapters purpose was for both Akko and Diana to accept and dismiss their feelings.~~


End file.
